Long Drive
by Jaded Angel
Summary: It's an Eric&Jackie... I don;t know where it came from... I was going to make a H/J but I just wanted soemthign different... It's really OOC, but w/e. Lol... I just wanted to write somethign different.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or anything else from That 70's Show… so don't sue! I'm just a crazed fan who likes to write!

Author's Notes: Jackie and Eric…. Don't hurt me!!!! It also has Eric/Donna, and Jackie/Hyde. So, you know, there! Anyway… *cough, cough*… I don't know what on EARTH possessed me to write this… I think it was because I had a rough week and need something different in it. Something that was interesting. No I'm not the biggest fan of Jackie/Eric I don't cancel out the idea though. I like writing about how Eric defends her, but I just wanted to write something… different… just something that was not me. Anyway… if you don't like… don't read… I have no qualms about you not liking the couple… don't dis the couple though and have a WHOLE review on how the couple sucks… ok? But ok… I'm babbling. I know the story is out there, never gonna happen and was pretty much written because I'm the crazed fan girl… and Why didn't I choose Steven instead of Eric… because Jackie need a new hero for once… and just once… Ok… Read and review then… I hope… that you enjoy… even though it's a… different out of this world story.

I was driving down the long road. It was dark, gloomy, and cold. It was also pouring. I had never seen it rain so hard during the summer. Neither had it ever been so cold. I was probably crazy for driving during the weather, especially an hour and forty-five minutes from Point Place, but I was. 

Actually, I was only doing it because Jackie had called. Which was very surprising. I'm Eric, she's Jackie. Our friendship really goes as far as you're my girl friend's best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend. Or, well ex-girlfriend. Still, we weren't buddy, buddy. But I was the one who got the phone call, it was static-y, and she sounded like she was crying.

She had run away earlier in the summer, to Baltimore, family or something. She said that she ran out of money and had no way of getting home. She was only about two hours from home.

Or what she had left of a home. Her father was still in jail. Her mother sent a postcard saying 'Sorry sweetie, I forgot about you. I'm having a ball in Mexico. Maybe you can come down for a few days. Hope you're having fun in the house. Mom.' It wasn't as heartfelt as anyone really wanted. Jackie hadn't even read it yet. She wanted to get away so badly from everything. 

Mainly Hyde and Kelso. It had been one hell of a summer vacation. And it was only a month into it. Hyde and Kelso had a HUGE fight. It ended with me and Fez restraining the two dumb-asses with all our might. Jackie was so upset. The next day she told me she was leaving, she be back soon. Hyde blamed Kelso, and Kelso blamed Hyde. Donna blamed them both. Fez was neutral as possible. I knew it was both of them. They were really going at it, because of Jackie, and it scared her. No longer was it fun, it was a burden.

I saw something or someone sitting on a bench in the middle of nowhere. As I got closer I realized it was Jackie. Her hair was matted to her face, her neck, and the back of her shirt. Her clothes were soaked through, you could see right through them. I stopped the car.

"Get in." I said. Not getting out. She looked up and smiled sadly. 

She grabbed her duffel and jumped into the Vista Cruiser. She sat in the front seat and threw her wet bag into the back. I looked her over. She was soaked. I could see her bra and underwear through the long jeans and the paper-thin cotton shirt. There were water droplets on her face. I couldn't tell if it was raindrops or tear drops. She looked at me. She was rather pale, and her eyes seemed much larger then usual. Her hair was still stuck to her face and neck. She had a grateful look on her face.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" I asked

"Little more then five hours." 

"But you called me from the bus station?" I looked around; there was no bus station. She shook her head and pointed across the street. I saw a phone booth with a bench next to it. 

"I called you about two hours ago. I walked from the bus station thinking I could get home. It began raining. After sitting in the rain for an hour I decided to call someone." Jackie said. Sniffling. 

I looked at her. "Why didn't you call anyone sooner?"

"I did!" She said raising her voice. "I called Donna, Red, Fez, Michael, Steven, and you, countless times! I was trying for three hours! Finally you picked up." 

That's right, we had gone to the fair all day, of course no one could get to the phone. The fair had been something mom had suggested. Hyde and Kelso were real pricks the entire day. We had just gotten home when the phone rang. I looked at her. She was shivering. I took my sweatshirt off and gave it to her. She looked at it, surprised. 

"You're cold." I stated, pushing it towards her. "And I can see through your clothes." She looked down quickly, blushed, and grabbed my sweatshirt. 

The cold air hit my arms but I didn't care. I carefully began driving again looking for a turn off; I was on a one-way street.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered.

"Hey, no big deal. I know I'm not the one you wanted to pick you up." I said. I looked over at her, she shook her head.

"Actually, I'm really glad you're the one who picked up. Not many people have seen me at my most vulnerable points. You have. And I much rather see you then anyone else." Jackie then began looking out the window.

"You would have liked to see Hyde or Kelso. Admit it." I said.

"No, honestly, I didn't even want to call them. I did though. I'm happy they weren't home. They were a last resort."

"So you still haven't decided between them?" I asked. Without looking at me she spoke.

"Steven."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Steven. I choose Steven." She was looking at me; I could feel those big brown eyes staring at me.

"Why?" Maybe it was because I wanted to know, or maybe to see if she knew. I just had to ask her.

"Because he makes me want to be Jackie. Not Jackie Burkhart but just, Jackie. He takes me to a place I never been before, whether it's mentally, emotionally, or physically." She had turned her attention back to the window.

"I thought Michael needed you?" I said, smirking. I saw the corner of her lips curl slightly.

"Michael needs some good, solid medication." I began laughing. She had some pretty good burns.

"Hyde really misses you." I figured she should know. It's only fair.

"I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I told him I loved myself more then him." Yes, yes she had. It was… hilarious, but cruel. "I just, didn't want to admit that I loved him, more then anything, you know?" 

"I know." I did. I had a lot of issues admitting to Donna that I thought of her as my soul mate.

"I just, don't want to face him." She said. I looked over at her and nodded.

"You're going to have to." I reasoned. She nodded and went back to staring out the window. I looked over at her.

Her hair was drying a little; it was becoming a curly mess. Her face was gaining some of its color back, and her pants were drying and becoming thicker as well. 

"How was Baltimore?" I said.

"It was rather bad. My aunt made me feel lower then dirt. Having a father that went to jail, and a slut for a mother. I hated it. I thought, maybe, I would get some sort of family feeling. Then I realized I had a family. All of you guys. You're my family." She sighed and looked at me. "How was the past month been?"

Horrible. "It's ok. I mean Hyde is moping around. We believe that Kelso has gotten stupider. Laurie thought she was pregnant, but isn't. Her and Fez are getting along nicely actually. She hasn't been slutting around, and Fez is content. Donna and I moved most of our stuff into the apartment already. And you know, other then the occasional Hyde and Kelso battle, things could be worse."

"They are still fighting?" She said, amazed.

"They blame each other for you're departure. Kelso actually hit Hyde like a day after you left. They had another huge fight. Donna wouldn't let me or Fez stop it. Almost an hour later they both got tired and ended up with a bunch of bruises. Donna gave them a lecture. They haven't had a fist fight lately; they seemed to get it out of their system, but, verbally. They're like cats and dogs." I looked of at Jackie who seemed to be extremely upset. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled the car over on the empty road.

"Why?" She looked at me. Her eyes were glossy from the tears.

"I don't know." I said, scared. I never really dealt, firsthand, with Jackie's tears.

"I didn't want them to fight. Maybe compete a little, but not fight. I'm the reason they aren't going to be the same kind of friends. I'm the reason that they are going to be mad at each other. Me." She sobbed. I took her into my arms, as the sob wracked her tiny body.

"Come on. They both care a lot for you. And one's a complete idiot. You're not the reason they're being assholes to each other. They're the reasons." I was never good at soothing. 

Jackie continued to cry and sob for a while. I just held her in my arms. She pulled away. Which, honestly, I wish she hadn't. I felt cold again, losing her body heat. And I could still smell the fresh rain and strawberries of her hair that I had put my head on so I could steady her. Her eyes were still glossy, and her cheeks and the tip of her nose was red.

"Eric." She said softly. I looked at her. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was because she was vulnerable, or maybe she needed it. But something possessed me to kiss her.

I leaned my head down and captured her lips with mine. It was a small, soft kiss. Then I began to deepen it. She let me, she opened her mouth as I let my tongue explore. She brought her smooth hands on my face. My hands went under the sweatshirt and under her cotton shirt. Her back was still cold from the rain, it felt refreshing, relieving almost.

She began to deepen the kiss as her hands spread to under my shirt; I felt her cold hands move around my hot skin. It left a tingling sensation. 

I was suddenly extremely hungry for her. She smelt like strawberries and fresh rain, with the hint of sweet sweat. Her tiny body was under me, I could feel her curves around my body. Her lips tasted like faded vanilla.

In the back of my head this was wrong. This was beyond wrong. I was in love with Donna. Jackie was in love with Hyde. But here we were, making out. And I was liking it. I was actually enjoying the feel of her in my arms. The irony was I would laugh and make jokes when I heard Kelso, Hyde, and Fez pine over her. I would make cracks when Hyde would go off about the way she kissed. Or the way Kelso talked about her body, her curves. The way they just wanted her. I finally got it. I understood where they were coming from. It was wrong how I was finding out, but I was finding out.

She pulled away breathing hard. She had her eyes closed I stared at her. She looked amazing. I began kissing her again. She opened up once again just as easily. This time I began to leave a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheek and down to her neck. I got to the nook and began kissing it, she moaned. I found a soft spot. I began kissing her again.

My hands her still under her shirt, but I began fiddling with her bra. I got it unhooked. I began to wander her curves, her body. 

Jackie's sweatshirt came off, and so did my shirt. Soon enough we were lying in the front seat of the Vista Cruiser. 

Suddenly something went off in my head. The same things must have hit Jackie cause she was looking to the side. I was on top of her. I was in love with Donna, I was happy. And now, I was in my car, on top of Jackie. If anything Hyde would murder my already dead body.

"Eric?" Jackie said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said, still in my own world. She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You're still on top of me." I apologized quickly and got up. I threw my shirt on and sat, as she had to clip her bra on. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was so beautiful. I quickly look forward. 

I felt a hand over my knee. I looked over to Jackie, she had a soft smile playing on her lips, and her eyes danced with something.

"Eric, I really love you, you're a great friend. Thank you." She kissed my cheek.

"I—erm." I didn't know what to say. She smiled and shook her head.

"It never happened." I didn't want it to not happen. "I won't tell if you won't."

"I won't." I smiled shaking my head. She smiled too.

"Our little secret." She smiled and looked forward.

"Our—secret." I mumbled softly. I turned the key and then began driving down the road.

Other then a little small talk the rest of the ride home was silent. I pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I turned to Jackie who was smiling softly.

"Thank you, so much Eric." I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, letting the kiss linger longer then I meant it to. I pulled away and Jackie touched her lips with her hand.

"No problem. If you ever need anything, _anything_, ask me." I said, honestly.

"I will. Thank you." She said as she got out of the car. She ducked her head down and got her bag. As she was getting out again she smiled. "I love you. See you later."

I watched as she walked to my house. I figured she wanted to find Hyde, no matter if it was one o'clock.

I sat in the car. I was going over everything that had happened. I sat, shocked, but not upset. It had happened. I cheated on Donna. It was something that just happened. I wasn't going to tell her. There was nothing to tell her. It wasn't that big of a deal. Every guy needs to experience something else. Something more before they make a huge commitment decision.

I got out of the car and looked towards Donna's house. We were both staying the last few weeks at our parent's house, to the insistence of my mom and her dad. I figured I say hi to her tomorrow. And not mention anything to her. I walked through the back way. As I walked through the basement I saw Jackie in the arms of Hyde, sleeping on the couch. They were obviously too tired to make it to the bed. Jackie was wearing one of his shirts. I saw her pants thrown on the floor. 

I stared at her from a few feet from the couch; I could just see her over the couch. I nodded to myself as I made my way to the stairs. As I walked up it, I had one thought running through my head.

I looked at Jackie one last time. 

"I love you too." I whispered it. I saw her eyes open and look at me. She smiled and tiredly blew a friendly kiss towards me. She then turned and covered her face into Hyde. I smiled, sadly and continued up the stairs. As I got into the kitchen, I shut the door and leaned against it. 

I shook my head and put a hand to my lips. I then walked through the doors.

"Goodbye Jackie Burkhart."


End file.
